


Ravaged Virgin

by ChocolateStarfish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, FTM Yuri Plisetsky, Fingers in Mouth, Loss of Virginity, M/M, NSFW Yurio Week 2017, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Male Character, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, anal rape, vaginal rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateStarfish/pseuds/ChocolateStarfish
Summary: There's a superstition that says it's good luck to fuck a virgin before a competition. JJ rapes Yuri to ensure his victory.





	Ravaged Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the NSFW Yurio Week! First day challenge: First Times
> 
> Much thanks to my dear friend Sandy who betaed this!

 

He wouldn’t have called it sneaking. Jean-Jacques Leroy didn’t sneak. All he did was to walk silently and if he just happened to find out a secret or two that was simply fate. He’d assumed that Yuri Plisetsky was doping to improve his skating when he saw the Russian skater take something on competition morning, but a little more research that was totally not snooping had discovered the truth. Yakov Feltsman was old for a trainer and forgetful so it was easy to borrow his briefcase and look through various papers. Among a bunch of uninteresting secrets about various Russians there was one piece of info that interested JJ immensely. The folder of medical information that pertained to Yuri. The boy wasn’t doping, he was taking hormone blockers to stop puberty because he was FtM trans. JJ grinned. Unlike doping that wouldn’t ruin his career if it was found out, but he clearly didn’t want anyone to know so it was just as useful as blackmail material. Now he just needed to figure out how to best take advantage of this knowledge. 

An opportunity presented itself sooner than expected and for once JJ the Great didn’t even need to plan anything. He was in the bathroom when Yuri walked in all sweaty and flushed from warmup. No one else was around in the bathroom or the hallway outside. The perfect chance. King JJ didn’t hesitate for even a moment. He grabbed the Ice Tiger’s wrist and dragged him into a toilet stall before the boy had even really figured out what was happening. He closed the toilet stall door and shoved the brat against it, pinning him in place. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Yuri demanded. He twisted in place and tried to get free but JJ was so much bigger and stronger that he stood no chance. In the close confines of the toilet stall the rude boy couldn’t even kick properly. He was completely helpless and at JJ’s mercy.

JJ nuzzled the Russian Punk’s soft, blond hair. He smelled faintly of sweat and his pale cheeks were flushed pink from exercise. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” JJ promised and Yuri froze in shock but then he struggled even harder. King JJ the Fantastic completely ignored all of Yuri’s attempts to get free and continued to nuzzle the boy’s pretty blond hair. He didn’t know how much time he had before someone came to use the toilet, so he moved on to the next step faster than he would have liked. He took a hold of Yuri’s sweatpants and shoved them halfway down Yuri’s thighs, along with the brat’s boxers. This left Yuri’s firm little ass naked and so appealing. The boy struggled even harder, probably fueled by a desperate need to hide his secret, but JJ grabbed both of Yuri’s wrists and pinned them against the door of the toilet stall with one hand. Now that Yuri was pinned down securely, he could draw back enough to look him over properly. Yuri’s ass was small but very firm, because his muscles were strong from skating all his life. His pussy was pink and very cute and when JJ spread the cheeks of Yuri’s ass apart, his little ass hole was almost the same shade of pink and just as cute. Nice. Very nice. 

“Don’t touch me, you shithead!” Russia’s Punk yelled. He tried to yank his wrists free of King JJ’s hold, but he wasn’t strong enough. Kicking didn’t get him anywhere either in the cramped space available inside the toilet stall, so he could do nothing but yell and wriggle around. 

JJ smirked. Both of Yuri’s holes were so appealing that he couldn’t decide which he wanted to fuck, so he’d just have to switch between holes a lot. He opened his jeans and freed his huge cock. When he rubbed his cock against Yuri’s firm little ass, the boy shivered and yelled some more insults, but fear was clear in his voice. King JJ the Great lined his cock up with Yuri’s pink little asshole and thrust roughly inside. The resultant scream was quite hot, but the silky squeeze of the Russian Fairy’s ass was even hotter. As tight as Yuri squeezed around his cock, there was no doubt in JJ’s mind that the boy was a virgin, which made it all the better. It was good luck to fuck a virgin before a competition. Superstition said it guaranteed gold. He wasn’t sure if raping a virgin counted, but he figured he’d find out soon enough. While Yuri sobbed and screamed, he pounded the boy’s tight, tight ass with deep, brutal thrusts. The sound of pained screams echoed through the bathroom, but the walls were thick enough that he wasn’t worried that anyone outside would hear. 

The sight wasn’t bad either. Yuri’s formerly tight asshole was stretched wide around JJ’s thick cock and it looked red and sore from the brutal fucking. “Fuck, yeah,” JJ moaned, mesmerized by the view. Every thrust of his hips drove his cock hard between the pale cheeks of Yuri’s firm ass. Time to switch things up a little. He pulled out of the Russian skater’s tight ass and lined himself up with the boy’s cunt. Yuri sobbed harder and tried to wiggle away, but King JJ held him in place with a firm hand on his hip. He pushed, but there was some resistance. With an evil grin, JJ shoved harder and broke through Yuri’s hymen. His cock slid into the boy’s tight virgin pussy, which was tighter even than his ass. The inner walls of Yuri’s cunt squeezed tight around him, so JJ snapped his hips and raped the boy harder. He slammed in hard and his cock slid deep into Yuri’s dry cunt. Each thrust drew a scream from the Russian Punk, the sound of pain and angry humiliation mixing deliciously. 

JJ wished he’d remembered to bring his phone. He would have loved to have filmed this. His cock slid in and out of Yuri’s tight pink cunt and it looked just as hot as when he’d raped the boy’s ass. Yuri’s ass hole gaped open, all red and sore, and his pussy was turning red from the abuse as well, the labia red and swollen. Time to switch it up again. He pulled out and shoved back into the boy’s ass in the same movement. He didn’t hold back at all as he raped the teenage skater’s tight ass, slamming in deep and hard each time. He raped Yuri brutally hard until the boy couldn’t even scream anymore and all his screams faded to ragged sobbing. The brat had stopped fighting a while ago so JJ let go off Yuri’s wrists and explored the boy’s slender body. Soft skin, small hips, and surprisingly hard abs. Sensitive little nipples. Bruises all down one side from a fall Yuri had taken earlier on the ice. With a smirk, JJ dug his fingers into the bruise to make Yuri gasp, but the boy was too exhausted from pain and humiliation to even scream. 

JJ’s cock rammed into Yuri’s sweet, sore ass over and over, breaking the boy open until he was loose and stretched. While he raped the boy’s ass, JJ moved his hand down and fingered the boy’s raped cunt. That actually got a reaction out of Yuri, who gasped “No!” and tried to pull King JJ’s hand away. Grinning in triumph, JJ slid three fingers into the Russian Punk’s raped pussy. Yuri’s inner walls squeezed silkily around his fingers and JJ moaned. This boy was such a good fuck, hot and tight and easy to humiliate. With two holes filled, there was only Yuri’s mouth left, so he shoved two fingers of his free hand into the boy’s mouth. The Russian Fairy sobbed around his fingers but didn’t even bite down, too worn down from the brutal rape to fight anymore, which meant that King JJ was free to do whatever he wanted. He snapped his hips and raped Yuri’s ass deep and brutally hard. At the same time, he fingered his pussy and fingerfucked him roughly enough to make the boy cry. The fingers in Yuri’s mouth kept the boy from closing his mouth, so every sob was clearly audible. 

For the big finish, King JJ the Fantastic pulled his fingers out of Yuri’s cunt and shoved them in the boy’s mouth instead. He hooked his fingers behind Yuri’s cheeks left and right to keep the boy’s mouth wide open and used his hold to tilt the boy’s head back painfully. Then he pulled his cock out of Yuri’s ass and thrust back into the boy’s tight pussy. He raped the Russian skater’s cunt brutally hard, thrusting in deep and hard over and over until he finally came, filling the boy’s cunt up with his semen. Once he’d finished, he pulled out and stepped back as far as was possible in the limited space of the toilet stall. Yuri looked so good like this, with his sweatpants around his knees and his ass and pussy raped and stretched wide open. JJ’s come slowly dripped out of Yuri’s cunt and white smears joined the stains of red from Yuri’s virgin blood. Perfect. With a grin, JJ zipped his jeans back up and pulled Yuri away from the door so that he could open it. He quickly exited the toilet stall and checked his hair in the mirror. Of course Jean-Jacques Leroy, the most handsome man in history, looked perfect as ever. With a happy tune on his lips, he left the bathroom, leaving Yuri raped and broken on the floor behind him. There was no way for the boy to tell anyone what had happened. If he did, he would have to admit that he’d been raped not only in the ass but in the pussy too, and it was clear that Yuri wasn’t willing to admit that. 

 


End file.
